Perfection in normalcy
by Misura
Summary: Crawford and Ken have pie in the park. Crawford thinks about ... things.


Perfection in normalcy

*

Warnings/notes : Crawford/Ken, hints at Schuldich/Yohji and Omi/Nagi, snippet.

Disclaimer : I don't own Weiss Kreuz.

written at 7th october 2003, by Misura

**********

Had they been Schuldich and Yohji, they would have gone to some club. There, they'd have gotten very drunk, scandalising the other visitors by getting all over each other on the dance-floor, before getting themselves kicked out.

They'd have gone home to have sex then, probably to the Schwarz-mansion. Because although Aya officially had no problem with Yohji's 'sleeping with the enemy', the redhead *did* seem to consider it his task to make sure Yohji never missed breakfast because he had someone sleeping over.

And if there was anything that got Schuldich annoyed and whiney for the rest of the day, it was being woken up at seven in the morning by some guy not his boyfriend waltzing into the room. Once, Aya had even emptied a glass of water over the two lazy lovers, when they hadn't responded to his 'Good morning' quickly enough.

Schuldich said Aya was just jealous and needed to get laid.

Aya replied Schuldich was an even worse slut than Yohji.

It was, Crawford thought, all somewhat amusing. Of course, since *he* was the one who most often got to deal with Schuldich's bad temper, there were times when he wished Aya would take things a little less ... seriously (Schuldich said that was like the pot calling the kettle black).

*

They also weren't like Nagi and Omi, who seemed to spend most time together staring at each other longingly, holding hands, making walks in the park, kissing or hacking into the accounts of major corporations for fun. That last could get them into a lot of trouble one day, but Crawford supposed there were worse things to do to pass the time.

As long as they never got caught, he managed not to worry too much. Having his gift helped to reduce stress too, in this case. If someone was ever going to be smart enough to catch the Prodigy and the Bombay kitten snooping around in his secret data, Crawford would know it at least one week in advance.

Plenty of time to find a good place to hide Nagi's computer, write a preach and have Omi's laptop abducted by some hired goon who wouldn't be missed after being killed by an outraged Bombay for daring to have touched his precious possession.

He had also managed to make the both of them promise never to steal more than a few million yen at the same time and never to use the money for themselves. All in all, Crawford wasn't too unhappy with the two most skilled hackers of Japan (and possibly the world) hooking up. Nagi could have done much worse.

*

"A yen for your thoughts."

Crawford looked up, mildly annoyed at having his thoughts interrupted so rudely. Though, perhaps, he ought not to have let them wander so far away. He was, after all, in company.

"Only one yen? You must be very low on cash then. Has Aya kept three-quarters of your pay again for breaking too many flower-pots?" He smirked as the other scowled. It was so easy to get to him.

"I dropped *one* flowerpot! And that was Yohji's fault too, not mine." Ken sighed, comforting himself by digging into the cherry-pie in front of him. Until Ken, Crawford had always considered that expression to be taken figuratively.

"What did he do? Trip you up? You should keep sight of where you're walking." Crawford took another sip from his coffee, deciding he wasn't really all that hungry. Ken could take his pie, if he wanted it. And if not, well, Crawford was the one paying for this. He'd just consider it part of the price of taking time off for something as trivial and useless as a date.

"No, no. I'm not *that* stupid. He *said* something," Ken snapped back, stuffing another portion of cherry-pie in his mouth. 

"Ah. And what did Kudoh have to say that upset you so bad that you lost control of your footing?" Crawford inquired. He had some general idea, of course. Kudoh and Schuldich were rather alike in their sense of humor and ethics.

"None of your business." Ken shook his head, slightly blushing.

"You're too embarrassed to tell me. How ... cute." Crawford normally didn't use words like 'cute', but he felt it was appropriate in this specific case. Judging by the expression on Ken's face, he had been right. 

"I'm not cute! Omi's cute, not me!" Ken glared at him. The gesture wasn't very impressive, kind of like a kitten mewling at the adult human that had picked it up to keep it from climbing the curtains.

"I wouldn't know that. But I'll be sure to tell Nagi you consider his boyfriend to be 'cute'. I'm certain he'll be pleased to hear you have such a ... high opinion of Tsukiyono." Crawford obviously wasn't going to do anything of the sort, but it was amusing to watch Ken's face go from red to purple.

"You're insane," Ken muttered.

"You're mistaking me with Farfarello. And he's been cured, courtesy of Schuldich. He says he almost feels obliged to woo Fujimiya, considering what the rest of us did."

Ken's face went from purple to ... purpler? "You're kidding me!"

"Indeed. Unlike what certain people think, I do have a sense of humor." Crawford shrugged.

"Farfarello hitting on Aya is *not* funny!" Ken sputtered. He had finished his own pie and was now staring at the one in front of Crawford.

Shoving the plate in his direction, Crawford shrugged again. "I think it is."

"You're just saying that to rile me up." Ken sounded accusing.

"What are you anyway?" Crawford asked, changing the subject. Or perhaps he was simply steering the converstion back on topic. His talks with Ken tended to be a little ... chaotic. He had no idea why he enjoyed them nonetheless.

"Excuse me?" Ken blinked, even dropping his fork in his apparent surprise at the question.

"If you're not 'cute', then what *are* you? I'm curious." Crawford made an effort and managed a reasonably friendly smile. With a little bit more of an effort, Crawford might look as nice as Aya on a very, very good day, Ken decided.

"I'm nothing special. Just an ordinary guy." Ken grinned. Crawford's cherry-pie tasted better than his own had, for some odd reason. Perhaps the american had used his gift when he picked it, silly as the idea was. Ken knew Crawford liked every little detail of his life to be perfect though, so maybe the thought wasn't *that* far-fetched.

"That must be it then. You're normal. Average. Thirteen-in-a-dozen." Crawford mused aloud, staring at some point behind Ken's head. "You're unique for that."

"Hmph. Thanks. I think." Ken grimaced.

"Not nearly often enough." Crawford snorted. "But you're welcome. Now, finish your pie so we can leave. It's getting late and I want to be home in time."

~ending of this snippet~

A/N : On one hand, I feel like this isn't finished yet. But at the same time ... I feel like it is. -_-;


End file.
